Never Jump a Russian
by Meagan Brooke
Summary: “Rose, I’m sorry it’s like this. Maybe in a few years we can find a way to be together, but not now, when you’re still underage and I’m still your mentor. I love you, Roza, will you wait for me? I’ll find a way for us to be together. I just need time.”


**Hey guys! So this was just an idea that I've been playing with... figured that I'd take a break to get my mojo back. Lol. So this is a one-shot about Dimitri and Rose, obviously. I've been writing several for a while, so the others should come out soon enough. Put me on author alert if you want to read them, please! And I love reviews! **

**Seriously, if you liked it, how much time does it take to press the little green button at the bottom and type 'love it' or 'great. Can't wait to read the next one.' or 'stick to your day job'? So pretty, pretty please review! **

*****Reviews are like kisses from Dimitri!!!*****

**Thanks! ~Meg**

_Quiet…quiet…no noise…light as a feather..._ I thought. I was sneaking around the corner of the class building beside the training field, where Dimitri was standing, close to the field equipment shed, which was about 50 yards from where I was standing. He had his back to me, his arms crossed, shaking his head and checking his watch every few seconds; I was late, technically. What he didn't know was that I had been planning this attack on him for weeks, months, even.

_Operation 'catch-my-super-ninja-mentor-by-surprise' commencing..._

I was wearing all black, a spaghetti-strapped top and cargo pants. I glanced once again over my shoulder and around the corner, making sure that he wasn't about to turn around and see me.

I did the _Mission Impossible_ roll, landing in a crouch several yards from where I had been. I crawled towards the back of the field equipment shed, stopping about 12 feet directly behind him. As far as I could tell, he hadn't sensed my approach. I grinned.

I pounced, covering the distance in barely two seconds. I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

The force of my body colliding with his would have been enough to knock anyone else to the ground, but not Dimitri.

For about a second, I was elated. I had successfully jumped my mentor.

But then my back hit the wall.

He slammed me up against the hard wall of the metal shed again and again. It knocked the wind out of me, my head cracking painfully. My arms loosened, and I fell to the ground. He was on top of me before I could even remember my name.

He punched me in the face twice before he realized that it was me, and not an actual attacker. My head was swimming, stars dancing in front of my eyes. "Rose! What the hell?" he yelled, grabbing my face with his fingertips. "Rose! Are you alright?" He sounded concerned, but at the moment I couldn't really understand why. My vision was clouded, and I couldn't think clearly enough to remember where I was.

"Rose! Rose! Oh God..." he scooped me up, running towards the infirmary.

"What happened?" is what I tried to say, but "Uhhhh..." is what came out of my mouth. I tried again, but this time, I think he could understand.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so, so sorry! Just hold on for a few more minutes, we're almost to the infirmary. Oh, Rose..." he sounded so worried; I wished that I could make him feel better, but I just didn't seem to be able to move anything. He ran harder as my eyelids started to flutter. He took us inside of a building and started yelling, "Help! Please, help!" as more people ran up to us.

They took me out of his arms, laying me on a gurney and pulling something over my mouth. Then, nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to the sound of sniffling. I turned my head slightly to the side, and was surprised at what I saw there. It was Dimitri, he was wiping his eyes, his hands covering his face and his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hey..." I whispered hoarsely, then cleared my throat. His head popped up, his eyes as big as plates. I smiled. He jumped up and was at my side in a moment, my face in his large, gentle hands.

"Oh, Rose," he sighed, "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know it was you, and... I can't believe I... You just came out of nowhere, I... caught me by surprise... and then I... and then you were bleeding... and I hurt you!... I was so worried, you looked awful... and it's my fault..." he was babbling, but I just smiled at him and let him get it out of his system. It wasn't until he said something about a black eye that I stopped him.

"What?" I interrupted him abruptly, and a bit harsher than I intended. "Did you just say 'black eye'?" my hands fluttered to my face, but his were still there, keeping me from assessing the damage.

He winced, saying, "Well... black _eyes_, actually..." he trailed off. "I hit you pretty hard in the face, remember? You have a minor cut by your right eye, some minor bruising to your back and shoulders, and two black eyes. I'm so glad I didn't break your nose! I thought you were a Strigoi!" His eyes were teary, and his hands were shaking.

"Hey, stop! It's not your fault. You were just reacting like you were trained to, like you were supposed to. I guess I didn't think that you would assume I was a Strigoi. I was assuming you would be in practice mode or something." I laughed, "don't sweat it, Comrade. So... how bad is it?" I winced.

He cringed, taking his hands from my face and handing me a mirror. "You're still beautiful," he whispered. I smiled slightly. I looked into the mirror.

"I look like a raccoon!" I whined, trying to sit up. My back and shoulders hurt really bad, and Dimitri helped me a bit. "How long was I passed out?"

"Only about 5 minutes. I didn't call Lissa because I knew you don't like her using her powers on you..."

"You're right. I'd rather walk around looking like this than have her slip back into that depression." I smiled, taking his hand. He sat on the bed beside me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I know. It's okay," I whispered back, using one hand to stroke his face. He leaned into my hand, then quickly moved in and pressed his lips to mine. I responded immediately, kissing him back fervently. His hands gripped my sides, pulling me closer to him while mine burrowed into his hair. We kissed until we were both gasping for air; he pulled back to where our lips were barely touching so we could breathe.

"Roza..." he whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, playing with his hair.

"You know we can't do this." He pulled back completely, scooting over and putting his hands on his knees. My chest ached from the loss of contact.

"God!" I exclaimed, standing and burying my hands in my hair. "Why?! Why do you do this to me? _You_ kissed _me_! What the hel* is wrong with you?" I screamed, my eyes tearing up. I paced back and forth in the small hospital room, feeling extremely led on and frustrated.

"Rose! You know we can't be together! I'm sorry. You know how I fell about you, how I wish this could work, but we're guardians! And I'm your mentor!"

"Shut up, you jack*ss! What, do you just enjoy playing with me? Do you like games, Dimitri? Then fine, here's a game for you: how about—I never want to see you again! I realize we can't be together, but it doesn't help when you just kiss me out of nowhere and bring up these feelings again! I love you! But you're right. I can't give up Lissa. And neither can you." I was crying now. He stood up to hug me, but I shoved him away.

"Rose... I'm sorry it has to be like this... Maybe in a few years. Maybe then we can find a way to be together, but not now. Not when you're still underage and I'm still your mentor. I'm sorry. And I love you, too." One lonely tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, too. Sorry that I reacted like this..." I trailed off.

"Roza... will you wait? Wait for me? I'll find a way for us to be together... I just need time..." he grabbed my hands and turned me to face him; this time I didn't pull away.

"Dimitri," I sighed, "Of course. What choice do I have? I love you." I stated simply.

He smiled, settling his forehead against mine. "I love you."


End file.
